


Through All Their Adventures

by fairycentral



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Nalu - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycentral/pseuds/fairycentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't pinpoint when exactly it started but one thing was for sure. She fell in love with that dense dragon slayer. NaLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through All Their Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> YET TO BE BETA READ.

She didn't know when it started.

Maybe it was when those two sailed a rainbow sakura tree just for her when she got sick, or maybe it was back at Tenroujima Island when he had given her hope to continue fighting? Perhaps, it was during the Grand Magic Games, when he had constantly given her support. She just didn't know.

However, to her, it didn't really matter when it started. She figured that—just maybe—it had slowly been building up throughout everything they had been through together. He had been there with her every step of the way. He had never failed to give her hope with every situation they've ever been in—good or bad, it didn't matter. He had always helped her when she needed it, believed in her, supported her.

When her mother had died, she watched her father change into a new man. A cold-hearted man who was set on  _only_  expanding their family business as he thought it was going to bring happiness to both him and his daughter. He thought he was doing what was best for her. He had good intentions—yes, and she knew that, but it left her feeling incredibly lonely. It was bad enough that her beloved mother had passed away, but her father turned into someone so different. She wanted a loving family,—and at the state he was in, he couldn't give that to her—so she left.

A year later, she came across  _him_  in Hargeon. He saved her from that fake Salamander who was going to sell her as a slave, and then he gave her what she had always wanted. The one thing she had continuously yearned for; a loving and caring family. Because of him, she had a family again—a family that only saw her as just Lucy, and not as "Lucky" Lucy of the Heartfillia's—and she got to go on so many adventures that has shaped her to who she is now.

Throughout all the adventures they had together, along the way he had become so  _irreplaceably_  precious to her. Without him, she wouldn't have all the things she felt so grateful for. With him, she felt at home. He had given her so many things, that she would not trade for anything, but he had also left her with a weird yet pleasant feeling in her chest every time he was with her and whenever he sneaks in her thoughts which was often.

She couldn't pinpoint when exactly it started, but one thing was for sure. She fell in love with that dense dragon slayer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I need a better title but I can't think of one! Maybe, you guys could help? If you think you know a much more suiting title for this, please do say so! It would a big help!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
